la vida de goku en vegita
by paty000
Summary: narra la historia de goku si el se hubiera criado con los suyos IMPORTANTE:los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama
1. Capítulo 1

Era un día muy común en el planeta vegita,los saiyajins trabajaban para el tirano freezer conquistando planetas para después venderlos a cambio de dinero y tecnología, ya que como los tsulfuroyin fueron eliminados por los saiyajins, estos estaban muy atrasados en cuanto a tecnología.


	2. capitulo 2

Bardock y su compañero Saiyajin estaban peleando contra los habitantes del planeta potof cuando de pronto reciben un mensaje en sus rastreadores:  
Cambray:Sr Bardock hemos recibido la orden de retirarnos! Todos los saiyajines deben volver de inmediato al planeta vegeta!  
Bardock: Que?, todos los saiyayines? pero¿ por que?


	3. capitulo 3

bardock y Cambray se suben a una nave saiyajin para 2 personas ya que como una nave individual tardaba mas tiempo en ir y venir del planeta vegita a los planetas conquistados se regresaron en esa nave.  
Cambray:Nunca he oído hablar de algo así antes pero¿cual es el significado de esto?,parece ser una orden de freezer.  
Bardock: Ten paciencia y escucha bien.  
casi llegamos.  
Bardock: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos vuelto


	4. capitulo 4

bardock: Mira, es la nave de freezer  
cambray: tienes razón¿que esta haciendo aquí?  
bardock: tengo el presentimiento de que hay mas en esto que lo que nos han dicho.  
cambray:tu estas pensando demasiado hahahaha  
bardock:¿he?¿que quieres decir con eso?  
cucumber: hey bardock cuanto tiempo sin verte,que bueno ver que todavía estas vivo.  
bardock: oye¿has oído algo acerca de por que estábamos todos convocados de nuevo?  
cucumber: Nah, tal vez se encontró con un planeta muy jugoso o algo. Oh, los chicos del ejercito de freezer estaban hablando algo de un super sayajin.  
bardock: Un super saiyajin?el legendario super sayajin?


	5. capitulo 5

Mientras tanto el rey vegeta y la reina rosisheena conversaban sobre que posiblemente freezer los este traicionando.  
Rey vegeta:¡ Ya no soporto mas a freezer!  
Reina rosisheena(fanart):Lo se, posiblemente este ideando un plan para exterminarnos junto con el planeta vegita.  
rey vegeta: Tenemos que idear un plan para acabar con freezer,¿por cierto donde esta vegeta?  
Reina rosisheena: fue a conquistar el planeta yadrat junto con nappa y raditz,el hijo de bardock y gine.  
rey vegeta:sera mejor que se quede allá hasta que acabemos con freezer.  
reina rosisheena: esta bien, le avisare a nappa por el rastreador


	6. capitulo 6

Freezer: Super saiyajin y super saiyajin dios?  
glue: Maestro freezer, estoy seguro de que son solo las leyendas heroicas habituales que escuchamos todo el tiempo.  
freezer: ya lo se pero no puedo pasar por alto la mas mínima posibilidad.  
De todos modos,la raza saiyajin son demasiado orgullosos para ser verdaderamente leales a mi. Es hora de que los destruya junto con su planeta.  
glue: Es una lastima,los sayajins son muy buenos combatientes.  
freezer: por cierto¿cuantos saiyajins han regresado al planeta vegeta hasta ahora?  
glue: la mayoría de ellos deberían estar de vuelta en un mes mas o menos.  
Pero es probable que les tome mas tiempo, para que todos y cada uno pueda volver.  
Freezer: No puedo esperar tanto tiempo, vamos a ejecutar nuestro plan en el plazo de un mes.  
glue: Pero¿ los sayajins sobrevivientes no sospecharan?  
freezer: solo les diré que un enorme meteorito cayo en el planeta  
Sin embargo freezer no se percato de que un sayajin infiltrado había escuchado su conversación con glue.


	7. capitulo 7

Raditz:¿no tienes que regresar? Usted es el príncipe después de todo.  
vegeta: ¡olvídalo! también acabas de fingir que no lo escuchamos.  
Sin embargo nappa ya había recibido el mensaje de la reina.  
Nappa: Adelante,reina rosisheena.  
Reina rosisheena: nappa, necesito que te quedes con el príncipe vegeta y raditz en yadrat, mi esposo y yo sospechamos que freezer quiere tener a todos los saiyajin en vegita para aniquilarnos,pero yo reclutare a todos los escuadrones para que juntos acabemos con freezer y su ejercito.  
nappa: recibido majestad cambio y fuera.  
Principie vegeta me acaba de llamar su majestad la reyna rosisheena para informarme que nos quedemos en yadrat, su madre y su padre sospechan que freezer quiere destruirnos con el planeta vegita; así que convocaran a todos los escuadrones para iniciar un ataque contra freezer.  
vegeta: Ya veo nappa, esta bien solo espero que los de clase baja no fallen, jajaja.  
Mientras tanto bardock se dirigía al centro de distribución de carne donde trabajaba su esposa gine.  
celery: Oh, bienvenido a casa señor bardock.  
Bardock: si


	8. capitulo 8

Bardock: ¡Hey! ya estoy en casa Gine  
Gine:¡Bardock!  
Bardock: En la ciudad parece que vamos a tener un festival.  
Gine:¡si! es por que todo el mundo esta de vuelta.  
Bardock:¿donde esta raditz?  
Gine: Ya es un combatiente, fue enviado al planeta yadrat con el príncipe vegeta, pero es un lejano planeta,así que no ha vuelto todavía.  
Bardock: Príncipe vegeta?,huh, ese es un dolor de cabeza para tenerlo como socio.  
Kakaroto¿esta aun dentro de la incubadora?  
Gine: si, ya han pasado 3 años, así que voy a sacarlo pronto, ¿quieres verlo?  
,blub  
Bardock: Ha crecido mucho.  
Gine: Si, el se parece a ti,¿verdad?. Especialmente ese peinado único.  
Bardock: Voy a ir a robar una capsula espacial en la noche,lo vamos a lanzar a un planeta diferente.  
Gine:¿que?.siendo un bebe infiltrado puede ser muy peligroso¿¡por que tenemos que hacer eso ahora?!  
Bardock: Es por la seguridad de Kakaroto.  
Gine:¿que quieres decir?!  
bardock: freezer esta tramando algo..siento la presencia de la muerte.


	9. capitulo 9

El puerto espacial del planeta vegeta donde llegaban y despegaban las naves estaba completamente cerrado,no había nadie en ese lugar ya que los saiyajins estaban durmiendo en sus casas, bardock y gine aprovecharon el momento para robar una nave.  
Gine:¿ tu estas preocupado por tu hijo?  
Bardock: debo haber conseguido sacar eso de ti por que eres muy blanda tal vez.  
kakaroto: ¡waargh!¡waargh!  
bardock:shh,shh,cálmate kakaroto.  
Gine:¡Hey! ¿por que no podemos escapar todos juntos a algún lugar?nosotros podemos ser encontrados por los otros guerreros.  
Bardock: freezer nos encontraría por medio de los rastreadores.  
Lo he programado para que pueda dirigirse a un lejano planeta llamado tierra. El planeta tiene un montón de comida, pero los seres humanos y los recursos naturales de esos países no tienen mucho valor, sera el lugar perfecto para el.  
Gine: Sniff


	10. capitulo 10

Mientras Bardock y Gine estaban en el puerto espacial para enviar a su hijo a la tierra,Gine recibió un mensaje de la reina a través de su rastreador:  
Gine: Adelante reina Rosisheena.  
reina rosisheena: Gine,mi esposo y yo necesitamos que bardock y tu vengan de inmediato al palacio, sospechamos que freezer quiere destruirnos junto con el planeta vegita y por eso necesitamos reunir a todos los saiyajins en el palacio; vamos a idear un plan para acabar con freezer.  
Gine: De acuerdo majestad,le avisare a bardock para que este enterado e informe a su escuadrón para que ellos también vayan al palacio.  
reina rosisheena: Muy bien gine; por cierto sera mejor que envíes a Kakaroto a otro planeta,ya que si el plan falla;el junto con vegeta,nappa y raditz vengaran nuestra muerte.  
Gine: Claro majestad,enviaremos a Kakaroto a otro planeta para que este a salvo si es que fallamos en la misión.  
Reina Rosisheena: Entendido,cambio y fuera


	11. capitulo 11

Gine: Bardock acabo de hablar con la reina Rosisheena y me dijo que enviáramos a kakaroto a otro planeta y después acudiéramos al palacio real, ya que idearemos un plan para acabar con freezer.  
Bardock: no cabe duda de que la reina se preocupa por los suyos a pesar de que el rey y yo tenemos rivalidad.  
Gine: kakaroto si ganamos la guerra tu padre y yo iremos a buscarte tan pronto como nos sea posible.  
Bardock: Recuerda tu no debes mirar hacia la luna durante demasiado tiempo.  
Gine: le diré a raditz sobre el plan de los reyes para acabar con freezer.  
Bardock: kakaroto,tu tienes que permanecer vivo.  
Gine: Ten mucho cuidado.  
Después de que la nave de kakaroto desapareció de la vista de sus padres, bardock y gine se dirigieron rápido al palacio real.  
Bardock: Rápido gine debemos llegar al palacio real.  
Gine: Si.


	12. capitulo 12

Después de haber llegado junto con su escuadrón al palacio real Bardock y Gine y todo el pueblo saiyajin escuchan atentamente a los reyes:  
Rey vegeta: Escuchen todos,freezer esta planeando algo en contra de nosotros y es mejor estar preparados para cualquier ataque.  
Fasha: A los soldados es fácil eliminarlos pero¿como acabaremos con freezer?, el es muy poderoso  
Rey vegeta: por lo pronto todos tendremos que entrenar y esperar noticias de zorn;el es mi leal confidente y siempre esta cerca de freezer.  
Toma: Yo pienso que los saiyajins mas fuertes podremos pelear contra freezer, pero en el caso saiyajins como gine ellos deberán pelear únicamente con los soldados.  
Rey vegeta: tienes razón toma,muy bien escuchen zorn,mi escuadrón,bardock,rosisheena,toma y yo atacaremos a freezer;gine,fasha,borgos,papukin,tara(saiyajin de pelo azul que aparece en la batalla de freezer pero no es del escuadrón del rey vegeta),corned(novio de tara),cambray,cucumber y los demás acabaran con los soldados de freezer.  
Todos:si  
De pronto el rey recibe un mensaje de zorn por medio de su rastreador,para suerte de los saiyajin el rey tenia su rastreador en altavoz para que todos escucharan.  
Zorn:Rey vegeta¿me escucha?  
Rey vegeta: Adelante zorn.  
Zorn: Freezer tiene planeado atacar el planeta en un mes.  
Rey Vegeta: Bien, por suerte dentro de un mes es fase de luna llena y la transformación ozaru nos servirá de mucho.  
zorn: De acuerdo rey vegeta,en estos momentos estoy viajando al planeta vegita por ordenes de freezer, ya que el se fue a conquistar el planeta kanasa.  
rey vegeta: Muy bien zorn,un mes sera suficiente para que todos entrenen y así poder acabar con freezer.  
zorn: muy bien majestad, cambio y fuera.  
Rey vegeta:¡ ya oyeron todos,solo tenemos un mes para entrenar antes de que llegue freezer a si que¡a trabajar!  
todos:si


	13. capitulo 13

bardock,gine y los demás saiyajins se encontraban entrenando duramente para estar listos cuando freezer llegara y aunque gine sabia esquivar los ataques se le dificultaba dar golpes o ráfagas de ki  
fasha: Gine eres buena esquivando los ataques,pero te falta saber tirar golpes y ráfagas de ki.  
Gine: Bueno fasha, como sabes desde que nacieron raditz y kakaroto me retire del escuadrón y he perdido practica.  
fasha: ya lo se, ademas de que se te dificultaba matar a tus oponentes cuando conquistábamos planetas y solo sabias pelear en forma ozaru ,pero ahora es necesario que mates a sangre fría por que el enemigo es freezer ademas se trata de tu vida o la de el.  
gine: ya lo se fasha, peleare por salvar mi planeta y a mis hijos así tenga que morir en batalla.  
fasha: así se habla.  
mientras tanto kakaroto ya había llegado a la tierra y se fue a vivir con el abuelo gohan;a pesar de tener 3 años, kakaroto estaba consiente de quienes eran sus padres y de que se encontraba en otro planeta.  
Abuelo gohan: No tengo idea de quien eres,pero eres increíblemente fuerte para ser un niño tan pequeño,podría haber sido peligroso si yo no fuera un experto en artes marciales, si no tienes un hogar a donde volver te puedo enseñar unas cuantas cosas aquí, pero no te han enseñado buenos modales¿verdad?


	14. capitulo 14

Ya había pasado un mes desde que los saiyajins iniciaron su entrenamiento y kakaroto estaba en la tierra.  
tal como se planeo Gine y los saiyajins con bajo poder de pelea acabaron fácilmente con los soldados de freezer incluyendo a zarbon,dodoria,zorbet y tagoma que eran los soldados élite, pero bardock,el rey vegeta,zorn,la reina y el escuadrón del rey vegeta estaban gravemente heridos por los ataques de freezer;gine al ver a bardock herido va directamente a atacar a freezer pero freezer la deja gravemente herida, esto ocasiona que bardock desate su ira y se convierta en el legendario super Saiyajin.  
Bardock:¡FREEZERRR!  
Frezzer queda impactado al ver al ssj legendario frente a el.  
Bardock:¡Cobarde, jamas te lo perdonare!. ¡Muere Maldito!  
Después de una feroz batalla bardock por fin acabo con la vida de freezer


	15. capitulo 15

Después del combate contra freezer todos los saiyajins fueron llevados a las cámaras de recuperación y aunque bardock fue uno de los primeros en salir espero a gine para poder ir a la tierra por kakaroto.  
Bardock: gine hemos ganado esta guerra, recuperate pronto para que podamos ir a la tierra por kakaroto.  
Después de 2 horas Gine sale de la cámara de recuperación.  
Gine: Bardock¿que paso?  
Bardock:Gine tranquila,yo he acabado con freezer.  
Gine:¿de verdad?,pero si te vi mal herido por eso fui a ayudarte.  
Bardock: al ver que freezer te ataco me enfurecí tanto que desperté al legendario super saiyajin,por eso acabe fácilmente con freezer.  
Gine¡De verdad!¿eso quiere decir que ya podremos ir a la tierra por kakaroto?  
bardock:si  
Bardock y gine salen del centro medico y se topan con los reyes quienes los felicitan por acabar con freezer.  
Rey vegeta:aunque me cueste admitirlo acabaste con freezer,te felicito bardock eres el super saiyajin legendario.  
Bardock: Gracias majestad,quisiera viajar a la tierra para traer a mi hijo kakaroto de regreso.  
Rey vegeta:Por supuesto, yo mientras tanto le avisare a nappa que ya puede regresar a vegita junto con raditz y vegeta.  
bardock: Muchas gracias majestad(hace una reverencia)  
bardock y gine estando ya en la tierra encuentran a kakaroto.  
Bardock: hijo tu madre y yo hemos vuelto para llevarte de regreso a casa.  
kakaroto: papá(se abrazan)  
abuelo gohan:¿ustedes son los padres del niño?  
gine: así es, nosotros venimos de un planeta llamado vegita.  
abuelo gohan: entiendo, el niño me dijo que sus padres lo enviaron a este planeta.  
gine: es verdad, estuvimos a punto de morir junto con el planeta gracias a un tirano llamado freezer, pero afortunadamente ganamos la guerra contra el y hora hemos venido por nuestro hijo.  
abuelo gohan :entiendo,voy a extrañar al niño pero se que estará en buenas manos.  
gine: gracias¿cual es su nombre?  
abuelo gohan: gohan.  
después kakaroto junto con sus padres regresan a vegita.


	16. capitulo 16

kakaroto ya contando contando con 18 años de edad, ya tenia a su escuadrón formado por su hermano raditz,nappa y el príncipe vegeta,era un escuadrón de clase alta ya que como bardock siendo un ssj había derrotado a freezer los reyes lo ascendieron a el y a gine como consejeros reales y ahora la familia de kakaroto pertenecía a la clase alta y eran asignados a los planetas para anexarlos al imperio saiyajin sin matar a los habitantes,ademas de que todos los saiyajins ya podían transformarse en ssj,era temporada de apareamiento el escuadrón del príncipe vegeta salio a un bar donde encontrarían a mujeres saiyajins.  
Príncipe vegeta: Hoy aparecerá la luna de apareamiento y necesitamos encontrar pareja pronto.  
Kakaroto: lo sabemos vegeta ,pero en mi caso yo quisiera estar enamorado como lo estuvieron mis padres.  
príncipe vegeta: kakaroto tu siempre con tus estupideces, lo único que importa es conservar nuestra especie.  
kakaroto:vegeta¿ nunca les has preguntado a tus padres si realmente estuvieron enamorados?  
vegeta:si lo estuvieron, de echo son de los pocos saiyajin que se unieron por amor como tus padres,¡Bha! mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos de una vez.  
estando en el bar conocen a 3 mujeres saiyajins:Hanasia(hija de toma y fasha),sharotto(hija de tara y corner) y tanipu(hija de zorn y y oniote:mujer saiyajin de cabello azul del escuadrón del rey vegeta).  
Hanassia: pero si es el príncipe vegeta y viene acompañado de kakaroto y su escuadrón.  
todos conocían a kakaroto y a sus padres ya que sabían que bardock era el ssj que había matado a freezer.  
sharotto: tienes razón hanassia, seguramente están aquí por que es temporada de apareamiento.  
tanipu: ojala nos escojan como sus parejas.


	17. capitulo 17

los saiyajins para conservar a la pareja que habían escogido debían morderse mutuamente en el cuello y beber la sangre de su pareja; así los demás saiyajins(hombres y mujeres) sabrían que esa persona marcada ya le pertenecía a alguien mas y no podrían ya tomarla como pareja ni tener descendencia pero ademas sus colas debían danzar al mismo compás y enredarse la una con la otra, eso significaba que esa pareja esta destinada a estar unida para siempre.  
Kakaroto se acerca a Hanasia y le pregunta si quiere ser su pareja.  
Kakaroto: Hola,soy kakaroto¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?  
hanasia(fanart):Claro,eres un saiyajin muy guapo y ademas poderoso.  
Kakaroto:Si lo se, soy el hijo del ssj bardock quien acabo con freezer hace 15 años.  
Después de la conversación kakaroto y hanasia desenrollan sus colas y se dan cuenta de que sus colas danzaban al mismo compás, entonces kakaroto muerde a hanasia en el cuello y bebe su sangre y después ella hace lo mismo.  
Al mismo tiempo Raditz se acerca a tanipu  
Raditz¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?  
tanipu(fanart): claro.  
Después raditz y tanipu hacen el mismo procedimiento que hanassia y kakaroto y por ultimo vegeta y sharotto(fanart) hacen el ritual también


	18. capitulo 18

4 años después de la unión de kakaroto, vegeta y raditz estas parejas concibieron a sus hijos mayores: cabbage(hijo de kakaroto y hanassia),beans(hijo de raditz y tanipu y pumpkin(hija de vegeta y sharotto) y algunas veces estos niños salían de misiones junto a sus padres pero en unos días cabbage,beans y pumpkin formarían su escuadrón y se les uniría strawberry(la hija de nappa).En un futuro pumpkin llegaría a ser la esposa de cabbage y strawberry seria la esposa de beans.  
cabbage: padre, nuestro imperio es el mas poderoso de todos.  
kakaroto: así es hijo, los reyes han llevado al planeta por buen camino, ademas al proteger a los habitantes de los planetas anexados al imperio nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes a pesar de que todos hemos alcanzado la fase ssj.  
cabagge: es cierto; mamá y mi abuela gine estarán muy contentas cuando regresemos a vegita y les demos la noticia.  
kakaroto: lo se hijo.  
Beans: padre lo hemos conseguido, el planeta namek ya es parte de nuestro imperio.  
raditz: lo se hijo, lo hemos logrado.  
mientras tanto en vegita gine junto a sus nueras preparaban una deliciosa comida para cuando regresaran bardock,kararoto,raditz,cabbage y beans.  
gine: ya estoy ansiosa por que regresen mis hijos,mi esposo y mis nietos.  
hanassia: yo también,las 3 les hemos preparado una deliciosa comida para celebrar su regreso y ademas que nuestro imperio es el mas poderoso de todos.  
tanipu: Ya casi llegan.  
después de un un rato por fin llegan a vegita.  
Bardock: por fin hemos llegado.  
kakaroto:si padre, por fin estamos en casa.  
bardock:¿como les fue en la misión?  
raditz: muy bien padre, namekusei ya es parte de nuestro imperio.  
Bardock:Me alegro hijos.  
cabbage.¿y a ti abuelo como te fue de misión?  
bardock: muy bien cabbage,la tierra ya forma parte de nuestro imperio.  
beans: ¡así se hace abuelo!.  
después de un rato entran a la casa  
Gine:¡ bienvenidos!  
kakaroto: gracias mamá.  
hanassia:¿como les fue en la misión?  
raditz: muy bien,namekusei ya es parte de nuestro imperio.  
tanipu:que bueno.  
bardock:la tierra también.  
gine: los felicito, pasen la comida ya esta lista.  
bardock,kakaroto,raditz,cabbage y beans:¡Viva!  
y todos devoran la comida


	19. capitulo 19

En uno de esos días de descanso de las misiones kakaroto, raditz,sus esposas y sus hijos fueron a explorar el planeta namekusei ya que ahora forma parte de su imperio,de pronto escuchan a lo lejos una explosión y van a investigar que sucede.  
Kakaroto:¿Oyeron esa explosión?  
Cabbage: si papá, vayamos a ver que sucede.  
al llegar al lugar de la explosión encuentran algunos namekusein muertos y se dan cuenta de que los atacantes son de la misma raza que freezer.  
Hanassia:¡Ustedes son los causantes de esto verdad!  
King Cold: Así es, estábamos buscando al super saiyajin que mato a mi hijo freezer.  
Tanipu:¡Malditos, pagaran por lo que han hecho!  
Reina Isa(fanart):¡No! ustedes pagaran por haber matado a mi hijo freezer¡los mandaremos al infierno!  
beans:¡ustedes le harán compañía a freezer en el infierno!  
Así comienza la batalla entre los saiyajins y los icejin.  
kakaroto y hanassia en ssj pelean contra king cold , tanipu en ssj contra la reina isa, raditz ssj contra cooler y cabbage y beans ssj contra icer(fanart de la esposa de freezer) y kuriza(hijo de freezer)  
al ver que los saiyajins iban ganando el rey cold les ordena a los icejin que se transformen en su ultima forma.  
rey cold: estos simios estúpidos no nos ganaran, hay que transformarnos en la fase final.  
icejins:¡Si!  
Icer(fanart de la esposa de freezer):este sera su fin malditos simios.  
de pronto el rey cold ataca a traición a hanassia y hiere de gravedad raditz.  
Kakaroto y tanipu:¡Raditz!¡Hanassia!  
beans:¡papá!  
Cooler: Ahora es su turno de morir.  
Pero bardock y gine atacan al rey cold.  
rey cold:¿pero que...?  
no termino la frase por que ya había recibido el ataque.  
kakaroto:¡mamá,papá!¿que hacen aquí?  
Bardock:Cabbage nos aviso por el rastreador que raditz estaba herido en namekusei y venimos a investigar que paso.  
kakaroto: gracias por venir a ayudarnos.  
gine: después nos agradeces kakaroto, hay que acabar con la familia de freezer.  
bardock: es verdad,gine acaba con el niño icejin y ayuda a hanassia y a raditz,kakaroto y yo acabaremos con el padre de freezer.  
gine: si  
Gine ssj 2 acaba rápidamente con la vida de kuriza y va a ayudar a hanassia y a raditz.  
bardock y kakaroto llegan a la fase 2 del ssj y después de una violenta batalla matan al rey cold.  
bardock y kakaroto:¡muere maldito!  
rey cold:¡NOOO!  
después los demás saiyajins también también se transforman en ssj 2 matando a cooler,la reina isa y icer.  
tanipu,cabbage y beans ¡mueran de una vez icejins!  
Icejins¡Noo!  
después los saiyajins buscan a los nameks sobrevivientes encontrando entre ellos al patriarca.  
patriarca:gracias por salvarnos.  
kakaroto: es nuestro deber, ustedes forman parte de nuestro imperio.  
los namekusei en agradecimiento les enseñan las esferas del dragón y les dicen que pueden pedir 3 deseos;con el primer deseo reviven a los nameks asesinados,con el segundo curan a raditz y hanassia pero no utilizan el 3 deseo.  
tiempo después los saiyajins regresan a vegita y kakaroto y hanassia tienen a shell,su segundo hijo.


	20. capitulo 20

kakaroto ademas de formar parte del escuadrón de príncipe vegeta,también pertenecía a la clase alta al igual que toda su familia y también era consuegro de vegeta por que cabbage(el hijo mayor de kakaroto)ahora era esposo de pumpkin(la hija de vegeta) ademas después de la muerte del rey vegeta se celebraría la coronación del príncipe vegeta y sharotto como los nuevos reyes del planeta vegita y todo el pueblo saiyajin estaba reunido en el palacio.  
vegeta: ¡rápido sharotto! hoy es la ceremonia de coronación.  
sharotto: ya lo se vegeta pero falta que nuestra hija pumkin este presente.  
Vegeta:ella esta esperándonos en el balcón real.  
Sharotto: de acuerdo vamos.  
mientras tanto kakaroto apresuraba a su esposa hanassia para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia de coronación.  
Kakaroto: date prisa hanassia,nuestros padres y nuestro hijo cabbage ya están en el palacio real.  
hanassia: ya estoy lista solo termino de arreglara shell y nos vamos.  
kakaroto:de acuerdo.  
minutos después llegan al palacio real.  
bardock: hijo llegan justo a tiempo para la ceremonia de coronación de los nuevos reyes.  
kakaroto:¿todavía no ha comenzado la ceremonia?  
gine :no hijo.  
minutos después salen los futuros reyes junto a su hija pumpkin y la ex reina rosisheena.  
rosisheena: vegeta,tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.  
vegeta:lo se madre.  
después se inicia la ceremonia cuando la ex reina dice estas palabras.  
rosisheena: vegeta¿juras proteger al planeta vegita,a los saiyajins y a los planetas que forman parte del imperio y sus habitantes así tengas que morir en batalla por ellos?  
vegeta con su puño derecho en el corazón:lo juro.  
rosisheena: sharotto¿ juras respetar y hacer cumplir las leyes en el planeta vegita?  
sharotto con su puño derecho en el corazón: lo juro.  
rosisheena: Pumkin¿ juras velar siempre por la paz en vegita y en todo el imperio y luchar siempre en batalla para proteger a los mas débiles?  
pumpkin con su puño derecho en el corazón:lo juro.  
rosisheena:por el poder que me es concedido te nombro a ti vegeta rey del planeta vegita,a ti sharotto como reina y a ti pumpkin como princesa.  
saiyajins:¡viva el rey,¡viva la reina!¡viva la princesa!  
cabbage: padre estoy tan feliz por mi esposa pumpkin;ella es princesa y en un futuro sera la reina de planeta vegita.  
kakaroto:lo se hijo y tu ademas de ser su esposo y formar parte de su escuadrón seras parte del parlamento como tus abuelos,tíos,y tu primo y tus padres.  
cabbage :lo se mi primo, mi hermano y yo formaremos parte del parlamento.  
kakaroto: así es.  
FIN


End file.
